This invention relates to the organization of multiple socket sets and various hand tools. The invention provides multiple tool receiving surfaces upon which to mount hand tools and accessories. The invention preferably rotates to provide easy access to tools and accessories affixed thereto.
It is common for mechanics to have more than thirty different socket and/or tool sets. Organizing these tools is therefore of paramount importance.
Until now there have been socket and tool organizers that organize single sets of tools. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,337,860; 4,410,095; 4,802,580; 4,927,020; 5,855,284; and 6,047,824, all incorporated herein by reference. Socket organizers typically utilize magnets, spring clips or the like to organize sockets in size order, for example, in a linear fashion. With these prior art organizers, multiple tool sets require multiple organizers.
An example of a prior art tool retainer is the magnetic strip. Long magnetic strips are often secured to workbenches or roll carts commonly found in repair shops. The magnetic strips are typically used to hold sockets and various hand tools such as ratchets, screwdrivers and wrenches and provide the mechanic easy identification and access. Typically multiple sets are stored flat in a toolbox. Various difficulties arise when mechanics try to use multiple sets. Namely, visibility and access can become a problem as multiple sets are stacked and placed on top of one another. Another issue associated with these products is movement of multiple sets, i.e., each set required will have to be obtained individually and brought to the workplace. Organization of multiple sets becomes difficult as different socket sets are moved to different locations as they are used.
Although these prior art tool retainers and organizers are useful and provide a convenient means of organizing and storing tools, there has remained a need for a tool and socket organizer to handle a larger quantity of tools and multiple socket sets.
The present invention provides a means to store, carry and organize a large number of sockets and tools. The present invention organizes prior art socket and tool retention devices by providing multiple mounting surfaces for multiple tools, tool sets and tool organizers on a single portable organizer. The present invention has multiple tool receiving faces to organize tools by category if desired. For example, xc2xcxe2x80x3 sockets can be mounted on one face and xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 drive sockets on another face. The present invention is adaptable so that it can be mounted to a roll cart, workbench, shop vise or placed on surfaces such as a shop floor. The present invention facilitates movement of multiple socket sets since multiple sets are contained on a single organizer. The rotatable assembly of the organizer provides easy fingertip access to any socket or tool mounted thereon. The tool receiving faces can accept various tool retention means known in the art such as but not limited to socket clips and rails, spring clips, various magnetic retainer systems and the like. The tool receiving faces allow for customized placement of tools to suit individuals"" needs. Additionally, changing the placement or configuration of the tool retention means can alter the appearance of the organizer. The tool retention means can be rearranged on the tool receiving faces to provide custom organization for each user. This allows the user to arrange their most commonly used tools in the most convenient order. The tool organizer places a large number of tools at the user""s fingertips for easy access.
The tool organizer keeps tools off of the work surface, leaving more workspace available to the user. In keeping the tools off of the work area, the tools are easier to see and identify, making acquiring tools easier and saving time associated with looking for a hidden tool.
The organizer is preferably rotatably mounted between vertical uprights of a U-shaped frame such as by a rod through the frame and sides of the organizer to provide an axis of rotation for the organizer.
Alternatively the organizer can be fixedly attached to the frame.
The present tool organizer provides several unique advantages over the prior art.
The present invention provides a means to attach and organize multiple socket sets and tools in an easy to obtain format, eliminating the clutter and disorganization commonly encountered with prior art tool organizers.
The present invention further provides multiple mounting options. In one embodiment the tool organizer is adapted to be bolted to a workbench, wall or roll cart.
The present invention still further provides a base for securing to the frame to provide stable placement of the invention on any flat surface such as a shop floor or a workbench.
The present invention still further provides a means for carrying the organizer wherein the frame provides a handle used to carry the organizer and its tools to different workplaces. In a most preferred embodiment the section of frame employed as a handle is knurled.
In another aspect, the present invention further provides a means for holding the rotatable tool retention device in a plurality of stationary positions.